You're right
by doc boy
Summary: what happens when Ben is playing in 'who wants to be a Millionaire? is he gonna win? or is he gonna blow it? come in to find out... has mild Bwen in it. rated Teen for safety... please R&R. enjoy !


'You're right…'

I do not own Ben 10

In this story Ben is competing in the show 'who wants to be a millionaire' and Gwen who happens to be his wife is in the audience with their four year old daughter Lily…

Note: I don't remember the name of the host in the American version of the show (I'm from Israel) so let's just say his name is Danny Cohen.

This story begins when Danny asks the first question

"Okay, the first question for you tonight for 100$ is the following:

"In what year did the state of Israel declare its independences?"

A 1942

B 1948

C 1947

Or D 1943

"1948 final' said Ben

"Correct. The next question for 200$ is:

"Who was the first prime minister of the sate of Israel after it became an independent state?"

A David Ben Goriun

B Abraham Lincoln

C David Catz

Or D Isaac Rabin

Ben thought for a minute and said:

"I think it's A David Ben Goriun."

"Final?" asked Danny

"final." Replied Ben

"Correct!" said Danny as the audience applauded

"Next question: at what year did the wall of Berlin fall?"

A 1982

B 1983

C 1984

D 1989

"1989 final"

"Correct" next question for 500$ is: who was the king of France during the French revolution?"

A Luis the 14th

B Luis the 16th

C Luis the 4th

Or D Luis the 2nd

"Luis the 16th final"

"Correct again. Next question"

"Who was the 35 president of the United Sates of America?"

A John F Kennedy

B Winston Churchill

C Franklin Roosevelt

Or D president Eisenhower

Ben thought for a moment and said

"John F Kennedy. Final"

"Mr. Tennyson, you have chosen John F Kennedy as the 35 president of the US. You had 500$ and you now have… 1000$!" yelled Danny as the crowd cheered.

Time passes…

"Okay, now for the 32,000$ question: what was the name of the six day war hero who used to wear an eye patch?

A Moshe Dian

B Ariel Sharon

C Isaac Rabin

Or D, Shimon Peres?

Ben thought for a while and said:

"I don't know the answer to that one. I'll have to use my 'call a friend life line'…"

"Alright, which friend are you gonna call?"

"My friend's name is David Cohen. He's a Jew who migrated from Israel a few years ago. He should know…"

"Alright then. So we'll call David Cohen…" said Danny as the sound of a ringing phone was heard when David eventually picked up.

"Hello?' asked David

"Hello, David Cohen?"

"Yeah?"

"hi this is Danny Cohen from 'who wants to be a millionaire. How are you?'

"I'm doing fine thank you… how are you doing?"

"great. There's a friend of yours here Ben Tennyson and he wants to ask you a question. Are you willing to answer?"

'No problem"

"Okay. You have 30 seconds. Starting now…"

"Okay David. Which six day war hero wore an eye patch? Moshe Dian, Ariel Sharon, Isaac Rabin or Shimon Peres?"

"Moshe Dian" answered David.

"Are you sure?" asked Ben.

"yes I', sure."

"Okay thanks David.

"You're welcome Ben' said David as the clock timed out…

"So what'll it be?" asked Danny

"I'll pick A Moshe Dian…" said Ben.

There was a short silence and Danny eventually said

"Ben Tennyson. Your last answer is… CORRECT!" and the crowd cheered once more…

*on to the million dollar question…"

"Which sentence is Mary the wife of king Luis the 16th most known for?

A "if they can't eat bread they will eat cakes'

B 'I think therefore I am'

C 'frankly my dear I don't give a damn'

Or D 'where is Bugs Bunny?"

Ben sighed quietly and eventually said:

"I will choose A…"

"Final?"

"Final…"

There was a short yet eerie silence until Danny said:

"WE HAVE A WINNDER!!!!" as fireworks came out of the floor next to where they were sitting as Ben laughed from happiness and Danny's joke as he got up to shake his hand and Danny gave him the Million$ check as Gwen and their daughter came down to the the studio and Gwen hugged and kissed her husband and said

"Great job Ben1"

"Thanks honey…" said Ben happily

"congratulations..." said Danny as he shook Ben and then Gwen's hand as they thanked him and they walked with their happy daughter to the audience seats waiting for the next contestant to win his fortune…

And they all lived happily every after…

The end.

Well there you have it, another Ben 10 fic. For once there was barley any Bwen in it. How 'bout that. I just want to clarify that all the answers given to the questions about Israel's history and the six day war were actually correct. So I just wanted you to know that. Anyway please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
